Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{10}{8k - 5} \div \dfrac{3}{7k}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{10}{8k - 5} \times \dfrac{7k}{3}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 10 \times 7k } { (8k - 5) \times 3}$ $x = \dfrac{70k}{24k - 15}$